


Hello, Wanda

by imadragon



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers Age of Ultron
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Friendship, Letter, One Shot, after the events of aou, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadragon/pseuds/imadragon
Summary: Ultron's 'apology letter' to Wanda. Written to help with writer's block





	

_Hello, Wanda._

_…_

_I just wanted- I_ want _to tell you that I didn’t mean for this to happen. You know that I would never intentionally hurt either of you._

_I don’t think that I will ever be able to face you again… not just physically, because by now I’m sure the ‘Avengers’ have you exercising your powers… you’re probably more powerful than you ever were when I knew you, and I am very proud of you for that. But I can’t face you… knowing what you now think of me… so I’m sending you this video file instead._

_I wish that you would just let me explain… you both meant so- you MEAN so much to me. I just wanted to give you the revenge you always wanted. I wanted to give you Tony Stark’s head on a platter, and instead you_ join _him and then literally rip my heart out. I couldn’t have planned a more ironic end, by the way. Kudos to you!_

_But I couldn’t stand the look in your eyes…_

_…_

_I mean for god’s sakes, Wanda, how long can you stay mad at me?!_

_I mean he ran right in front of me! How did he expect me to- no… no the wording is wrong…_

_…_

_I know that there is literally nothing that I could do or say to make up for that extremely unfortunate mistake, but I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for the way everything ended._

_I hope you know that._

Wanda sat in her room and stared angrily at her TV.

“Proud of me…” she repeated with venom. “ _Unfortunate-_ ”

Tony went to check on her later after he delivered the flash drive the courier had delivered earlier. He opened the partially cracked door but she wasn’t there. He sighed to himself as he glanced over all the wreckage,

“Aaaand she needs another… everything. Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m completely convinced that Ultron isn’t actually dead because they can’t just kill one of the most famous and recurring villains in the Marvel universe (also RULE #1 OF MARVEL: if you don’t see someone die, they’re probably not dead! Just ask Steve Rogers and Jessica Jones)
> 
> I’m not sure if this would really be how he would do it, but I felt like he’d have to be sort of desperate after the events of AoU, so I made him a bit more needy and a bit more ‘ohmygodwhatthefuckamIdoing’.
> 
> I wanted to have Ultron send Wanda an apology without having him actually take full responsibility for his actions, because in the movie he doesn’t exactly say that anything’s his fault. Even when he cut Klaue’s arm off, he said sorry, and then he said “Oh, I’m sure that’ll be fine”.
> 
> No bro, no it won’t.


End file.
